


Together In Spirit

by Aoi_Sensei



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt, Ghost Sex, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/pseuds/Aoi_Sensei
Summary: Promising to help a very sexy ghost solve the mystery of his murder, Ruki wasn't prepared for the crush Aoi developed for him.For Fictober: A friendly ghost decides to haunt Ruki. A friendly ghost named Aoi who loves Ruki’s tiny ass a little too much. He needs to fuck off before Ruki kills him again! (But not really because he’s Ruki’s only friend and he secretly loves him)





	1. Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't resist writing this fic! I really love the concept and so it'll probably be 5 to 6 chapters long!This fic is supposed to be comedic and dramatic so I hope you all can laugh and cry along! Enjoy, and happy Halloween1

A fucking nightmare. That’s what it was. First it started with little things. On the first night he moved in, the microwave had gone off in the middle of the night for no reason. Naturally he chalked it down to electrical error, not even noticing that it went off at the same exact time every night since. Then cabinets and drawers would be open every time he entered the kitchen, but he worked overnight a lot so it was probably just his forgetfulness, right?

 

Fire alarm goes off every Tuesday, it’s faulty. Footsteps pacing in his living room every early morning, probably just noise from his annoying neighbors leaking through. Cups randomly falling off the counter and breaking -oh well it’s human error and it happens. When electronics mess up it’s the shitty wiring. When the lights flicker it’s just the old building. When it’s too cold in his well insulated room it’s his poor circulation. Everything had a logical explanation. Everything had a reason and therefore Ruki didn’t realize he was in fact being haunted by a really desperate ghost,

 

It wasn’t until a chilly October night that he came face to face with his admirer. It was exactly three thirty in the morning when Ruki slowly shed his clothes, shivering when the air of the unheated apartment caressed his naked skin. The blonde felt absolutely exhausted, like he was ready to just drop dead. It had been a long night of filming and he was ready to just curl up under his electric blanket and sleep for a thousand years. Unfortunately he felt dirty and disgusting, not to mention his freezing little body ached in unmentionable places. Naturally a shower seemed like the smart thing to do. Turning the tap on, he waited for it to get warm enough before stepping in, pulling the curtain lazily so the floor wouldn’t get wet.

 

Two ember eyes glowed from the other side of the now foggy bathroom. The creature was ready to set the fire alarm in the bathroom off in protest of his roommate being gone for so long, only to be caught off guard as Ruki swayed in and flicked the light on at such an ungodly hour. He watched as Ruki stripped, blushing as he eyed him, the blonde’s back facing him. Usually when Ruki dressed he’d leave the room out of courtesy, but it just happened so fast. So it wasn’t his fault, right? He just… saw that cute little ass….. so round and plump, very perky. Surprisingly perky.

 

Needless to say, he had been watching Ruki for a long long time. If anything, he even had a crush on the small man. He loved his physique, he loved his style and his glasses, the way he did his hair in the morning was hot, and above all he was sassy and funny. Everything about him was just perfect. He prayed that he’d be forgiven for his sins, having been waiting for so long to be even closely intimate with the living. That’s why he acted out in such a way. He was lonely and had a crush on the human that lived in his space.

 

The curtain was pulled to, just enough to cover the rest of the small man. Predatory eyes glowing as the ghost watched; hungry, longing, wanting. It was pulled just enough to show off the perky ass, and the ebony mist was drinking in the very sight of it. He could just reach out and- Setting his palms on the curve of it, he gave a gentle squeeze, sighing happily at how warm Ruki’s skin felt against him. Noticing Ruki froze, he glanced up, startled to meet the blonde man’s terrified gaze. Instantly he screamed, throwing a bottle of shampoo at him.

 

Ruki tried to hide behind the curtain, accidentally pulling it down as he slipped. Moving swiftly, the ghost caught him right before his head rammed into the tile. “Oh shit-” his words carried on smoky breath. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to! We don’t need two permanent residences in here.” His once hungry eyes turned soft with concern as Ruki stared up at him with wide scared eyes. He looked like a child would once they spotted a monster.

 

“Who… the fuck are you? Get off of me!” He gasped panicky, shoving the intruder off of him. “How the fuck did you get into my house?”

 

“What do you mean?” Shooting him a toothy grin, he tilted his head. “I’ve been here before you.”

 

“I’m calling the cops.”

 

“You can but they can’t see me.” He chuckled from deep withing his chest.

 

Taken aback, Ruki finally really looked at the man. He was tall, slender but his chest and shoulders screamed power. Long locks pooling around his shoulders and well fitting clothes, not to mention those plump lips and eyes dancing like they contained flames. He was absolutely ethereal. He was also… see through. Ruki could see right the fuck through him. “What… are you?”

 

“Dead I think.” He hummed, hopping up on the counter to sit, staring down at him with a thrilled look on his face. He looked… scary. In that moment Ruki shrunk under the curtain, almost as if to hide himself completely.

 

“Are you going to kill me?” The surprise on the ghost’s face puzzled him.

 

“What?” He gasped. “No! No! Believe me, being dead sucks, man.”

 

“Then why are you s-smiling like that?”

 

“I’m so fucking happy right now! You have no idea how long I’ve been trying to get your attention. I’m Aoi by the way.”

 

Ruki opened and closed his mouth, feeling absolutely overwhelmed. Just how exhausted was he that he was seeing ghosts? “Can you… can you leave?” He murmured. “I’m kinda-”

 

Aoi jumped up and frowned “Oh, yeah, of course.” He murmured, instantly phasing through the closed door as if it were open.

 

Gawking, Ruki stared for a minute before shutting the water off and pulling himself up. He quickly dried his body and slipped his robe on, trying to digest everything that was going on. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe he fell asleep on the couch as soon as he walked in the door. Yeah! That’s it! He was asleep right now and was dreaming that a fucking cheeky poltergeist was haunting his home.

 

He shuffled out, ignoring Aoi as he followed him like a lost puppy, chirping away in glee about something or other- Ruki wasn’t particularly listening. He slipping into bed instantly, not even bothering to put on clothes. His eyes shut and he felt himself begin to relax until there was a dip in the bed beside him.

 

“Hey-” came the deep voice with a Kansai dialect, “are you going to sleep?” Ruki could tell he was dismayed.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m tired.”

 

“Oh… okay. Goodnight then...”

 

And that was the end of it. The mattress rose once again and then silence. Aoi was gone, reality was gone, and so was Ruki’s consciousness as he fell into a much needed slumber.

 

 

Stretching lazily as the morning sun pooled into the tidy Japanese apartment, Ruki slowly opened his eyes, puzzled to find a man sitting on the empty side of the bed. The man stared at him like an expecting puppy. Suddenly memories from the previous night flooded into his memory. Aoi, a ghost, was really there. Sitting on his bed in the most solid form he could conjure. “Fuck-” He breathed, covering his eyes with his arm.

 

“Morning!” Aoi hummed, jumping off the bed. “I waited a really long time for you to wake up!”

 

“It’s only seven in the morning.” He grumbled, having no more than four hours of sleep. He was still tired but he knew for a fact he wasn’t delirious. Sitting up slowly, he watched the spirit bounce around, yet again talking excitedly about something. Of course he didn’t bother to listen, instead he was too mesmerized. Aoi’s frame was illuminated by the soft morning rays that crept through his curtains. He was even more beautiful now than he was in that shitty bathroom lighting. So beautiful, almost like an angel, if he wasn’t hearing the clothes a twenty year old would when they go clubbing.

 

“So? How bout it?”

 

Aoi’s words snapped him back into reality. What was he on about? “How bout what?”

 

“Can I be your roommate?”

 

“No.” He stated without a second thought, watching as Aoi’s demeanor wilted.

 

“Well too bad because I can’t leave even the apartment if I wanted to.” He whined childishly, plopping back onto the bed. Ruki frowned as he watched his expression fall.

 

“Why not?”

 

Aoi only shrugged. “I think it has to do with how I died. Something is keeping me here.”

 

“How did you die?” He asked slowly, sliding the window above his bed open to smoke out of it,

 

“Hell if I know.” Aoi groaned. “I remember going to meet up with some of my friends, then I just woke up here. Dead.”

 

Biting his lip before taking a drag, Ruki examined him. “Maybe I can help.” He hummed, chuckling as the raven’s face lit up.

 

“For real?” He gasped.

 

For some reason he was pleased by Aoi’s reaction, reaching over to pat his head like he would a dogs. “But you have to be good.” He stated pointedly as he smothered his cigarette out.

 

“I promise.” Aoi grinned, though his eyes didn’t reach Ruki’s. Instead they were trained on his chest. Ruki’s robe was wide open, exposing his little red nipples. Rolling his eyes he closed it and stood.

 

“Now get out so I can get dressed. And no peeking!”

 

“No promises~!” Crooned the spirit as he existed the room. Great, he sighed as he pulled on a nice jumper. His new roommate is a beautiful perverted ghost. Maybe he isn’t even a ghost! Maybe he’s a bloody sex demon! Just his luck… He’s stuck with him.


	2. Invitation for the Inevitable

“Hey, can we watch TV? Every time I try to turn it on it only shows static.”

 

This has become a bit of a ritual for them. Every time Ruki came home from work he and Aoi would watch TV together while Aoi purred into his ear all sorts of things. Sometimes it was about Aoi’s day. The mailman came or there was a squirrel that sat by the window for a few hours. Sometimes it was about how cute he thought Ruki was, which made the blonde blush and shiver every time he felt Aoi’s cold breath on his neck. Other times he’d just talk about manga he used to read, or songs he used to like. Except during documentaries. Aoi loved those too much to talk during them. It was quite funny really, Ruki didn’t take him as an educated man.

 

But this time Ruki came home late and Aoi was battling with the electric appliances. “What do you want to watch?” He asked, inhaling his cigarette as he pried the remote from Aoi’s cold dead hands. Before Aoi could reply, he flipped the channel onto a documentary. “Don’t touch the remote.” He grumbled, as if instructing a child. “You’ll fuck up the TV again.”

 

“Sorry.” Aoi murmured, all traces of his previous excitement gone. He sat on his side of the couch, curling up. Despite knowing he was dead, Aoi had a hard time coming to terms with it. Ruki realized during the very first morning when Aoi tried to eat a piece of toast that fell right through him and onto the floor. He’ll often walk in on Aoi trying to take a shower or trying to turn the pages of a manga. As odd as it seemed., Aoi could be solid sometimes but not others. He could touch Ruki, breathe on him, curl up on his couch, even pick up the remote. But he couldn’t take showers, eat toast, or get more than twenty pages into a book. It didn’t make much sense to him and very obviously it didn’t make sense to Aoi either.

 

“Hey.” He sat next to him, gently squeezing his leg. “It’s okay.”

 

“How is it okay? I’m dead-” He sniffled, turning away so Ruki couldn’t see his tears.

 

“How long have you been dead for?”

 

“I don’t know.” He whispered shakily, trying to quickly pull himself together.

 

Ruki knows his own bad mood triggered Aoi’s, finding out very quickly that the ghost was emotionally sensitive or even empathetic. Feeling guilty, he rubbed Aoi’s thigh in an attempt to comfort him. “It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.” He promised, putting the cancer stick in the ash tray. “How about this; we’ll google it.”

 

“Google how to be a ghost?” Aoi sniffled, finally looking up. Shit he looked so cute with those big ‘ol puppy eyes.

 

“No, silly!” He laughed. “Google your death.”

 

“Oh.” He groaned. “But that’s not as much fun.”

 

“Oh hush. You said you wanted to find out, didn’t you?”

 

“That was before we became friends.”

 

Ruki paused, raising a brow. What was that supposed to mean? “Friends don’t grope other friend’s asses.” He tried to argue, not being able to fight the smile that made its way onto his lips. Ruki was relieved that Aoi felt the same way. Two weeks with the ghost and he already felt close to him, almost as close as he and Reita was. Aoi loved hearing about Ruki’s day every evening, and that.. honestly ignited something in the small man’s heart. It also made him realize just how lonely he had been. Reita being his only friend and never having any luck with either men or women, Ruki put up a front and would stubbornly insist he preferred to be alone. But with Aoi around, mewling like a feisty feline or bounding around like a little puppy, his heart felt less empty. It was nice. Nice to wake up to someone every morning. Nice to come home and be cuddled after a long day. Even if Aoi often squeezed parts of his body that he wasn’t supposed to be squeezing.

 

“Instead tell me about your day.” He smiled, gazing at him attentively with his flaming eyes. Ruki wondered suddenly if Aoi had those eyes when he was alive too.

 

“It was butt fuck boring,” grumbled the blonde, “Sakai is demanding more styles than I can produce in such a short period of time. He nixed half my new designs and now I have to come up with some more. Thank god Reita helped me out today, saved my ass.”

 

Aoi perked up. “When do I get to meet Reita? You’ve been living here for half a year and he’s never been over.”

 

“It’s ‘cus he’s messy.”

 

“Rooski-” He whined and Ruki glared at him for the usage of the obnoxious nickname. The blonde couldn’t stay mad at him for long as Aoi practically plopped into his lap. “Please?”

 

“Fine.” Ruki sighed in slight annoyance, but adoration shone brightly in his crinkled eyes. Fishing out his phone, he shot Reita a quick text. “I’m inviting him over right now!”

 

Squealing in delight, the friendly ghost sprung up. “What will I wear? How does my hair look?”

 

“You can’t change your clothes, dork.” He laughed, watching him bounce in circles.

 

It was only maybe an hour later when a knock sounded at the door.

 

“He’s here!” Aoi squealed, scrambling to throw the door open in excitement.

 

Reita raise his fist to knock again, puzzled as it swung open by its self with a sheer amount of force. “Ru?” He called, looking around. Hopefully he was at the right place.

 

Aoi chuckled as he studied Reita. He was nothing like how he imagined. Reita was tall, though not broad. His hair was spiked up in a punk like fashion and he donned a studded leather jacket. He was simply… Sexy. Except for that strip of cloth running across his nose. “What the fuck-” He slowly reached up to touch it just as Ruki popped his head in.

 

“Hey Rei, I see you met Aoi. Come on in.”

 

Aoi groaned as Reita walked through him, shutting the door. He pouted, floating after him eagerly. “Hey, hold still!” He fussed, wanting to see what the man was hiding,

 

Reita glanced around the apartment, not seeing anyone other than them. “Aoi?” He asked, taking a seat on the couch. He sure did make himself at home quickly.

 

Ruki nodded in Aoi’s general direction. “Huh, I guess you can’t see him.” He hummed, lighting a new cigarette. He really needed to cut down on his smoking. “Aoi is my ghost… um… not like… _my_ ghost, but he’s my roommate, I guess. Kind of. A ghost roommate.” He tried to explain, a soft blush creeping onto his pale cheeks.

 

“A ghost?” Reita’s eyes dart around the room in a paranoid fashion.

 

Ruki rolled his eyes. “It’s fine bonkura, he won’t hurt you. He wants to know why you wear your nose band.”

 

“Oh-” Was the only way Reita replied, shifting awkwardly. “Have you… been watching horror movies again?” His deep voice was steady and slow, as if testing the waters. He watched as his best friend shot him a deadly glare, swallowing a growl.

 

“I’m not fucking crazy, Rei. I’m serious.”

 

“Okay,” he said quickly, not really believing him, “I believe you.”

 

Sitting on the arm of the couch, Aoi frowned. No wonder Ruki talked about Reita so much. His voice was so sexy, not to mention those big hands. His aura was warm and soothing and his smile was so naturally soft. Jealousy started creeping into his chest as he watched how natural his and Ruki’s interactions were. Why would he have a chance with Ruki if this is Ruki’s best friend? Aoi already knew Reita was gay, piecing the conclusion together with every story Ruki shared, and Ruki shared a lot of stories.

 

Why was he feeling like this? A swirling ball of anger and jealously towards Reita, a nice man whom he doesn’t even personally know? Tuning out their conversation at this point, Aoi focused on Ruki. His plump lips turning up into a teasing grin, the way his eyes met Reita’s, his relaxed but confident body language… In the weeks he has spent with the small man, never had he looked that happy and relaxed around him. Instead he always seemed annoyed and tense.

 

But why wouldn’t he? Aoi was dead after all. His stomach sank hard at the thought, the realization. He’s dead… He could never have Ruki no matter how hard he tried or longed for him. Suddenly he regretted his decision of letting Reita into his home. He didn’t want to be reminded of his tragedy, of his permanent condition. He didn’t want to be reminded that he can’t pursue love or comfort or the warmth of a body against him.

 

Aoi was so caught up in his inner storm that he hadn’t noticed Ruki staring at him with concern. Or the fact that all the lights in the living room were flickering on and off. Reita looked almost terrified as he gazed around. His wide eyes settled on Ruki, silently demanding answers. “Aoi-” Ruki tried to get his attention, noticing the poltergeist started trembling with what he assumed was rage. “Aoi!”

 

Shocked by his scream, Aoi’s head snapped up, revealing the tears that were steadily streaming down his cheeks. Ruki froze as their eyes locked, not expecting so see such imense emotion. Inhale, exhale, and it was over in a blink of an eye. Embarrassment swelling up in Aoi’s chest to the point where he couldn’t even breathe. Sending everything on the coffee table flying to the other side of the room, he disappeared.

 

The lights came back on, the tv turned on by its self and the obnoxious sound of static was the only thing that filled the otherwise silent apartment. “Holy shit-” Reita breathed, nearly trembling. He was a big guy, but ghosts were one thing he was undoutably scared of. If there was one thing he was for sure of now, it was that Aoi was real. “What just happened?” He breathed shakily.

 

Desperately sucking in a much needed inhale of his cigarette, Ruki rubbed his brow. The air was tense and his lungs constricted. “I don’t know.” He murmured. “I think we made Aoi upset.”

 

“Did I make him angry?” Reita asked worriedly, trying to calm himself down.

 

“No...” Ruki paused for a moment, letting the moment sink in. “He was crying.”


	3. Seeking Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so so sorry this chapter is so late! I meant to put it up two days ago but as many of you know something horrible happened and so I haven't had a lot of time to write or edit these past few days. Without further ado; please enjoy this chapter! I put ghost puns in it!

Cold, the world covered in lazy morning dew as the first hints of light trickled into the room. Shivering and tasting the remnants of a midnight cigarette on his lips, Ruki slowly sat up. He was disgruntled, hair strewn about as he wiped the drool from his face. So cold, so Aoi must be back, right? Forcing himself to slide away from the heated impression he left in his mattress, Ruki forced himself to look around the freezing-as-hell apartment. Nothing. Just a few windows he left open.

 

With a sigh, the man turned on the heater before starting to make a brew of his favorite roast. The warm promise of morning coffee seemed more than inviting. Ruki took a moment to let the loneliness and guilt fester in his chest. The apartment suddenly seemed so big and empty, a way he had never seen it before. That is, not before Aoi came into his life. About now Aoi would be fussing over how cute Ruki’s sleeping face was, or he’d be wrapping his arms around Ruki’s waist like a lover would. Usually the blonde thought it was annoying, but this morning it was gravely missed.

 

Taking a seat at his desk, armed with his cup of Joe, Ruki pushed aside the thirty or so fashion sketches that cluttered the surface. It took him much longer than preferred to start up his Mac, the damn thing needing to update. Fuck this. Taking a sip, he inhaled the dark flamed smell. God, was there a better scent than coffee? Ruki didn’t think it possible.

 

The very first search he plugged into Google once the damn machine turned on was simply ‘Aoi’. To his dismay nothing turned up. Second search was ‘Aoi Murder’. Raising his eyebrows as several message boards came up, he scanned the summaries of each link. “Fucking otakus.” He sighed, annoyed that every one of them was about a specific anime character. Ruki started to wonder if Aoi was this guys’ real name at the point, finally ending his search once ‘Aoi missing’ brought up even more anime results.

 

Just before logging into his blog to check the comments, his Mac screen suddenly faded to black. Eyes instantly training on the figure mirrored in the screen, Ruki screamed when he noticed someone was behind him. “Shit-” He gasped in pain, having spilled his hot beverage all over himself. With a hiss he quickly peeled the burning shirt from his skin, looking up to glare at Aoi. “You fucking scared me!”

 

“Sorry.” Aoi murmured as his wide puppy eyes scanned Ruki’s front. “Here let me help.”

 

“What are you-?”

 

Before Ruki could protest, Aoi carefully removed the soaked shirt from his body. Shivering at the cold he quickly covered his nipples, bracing himself for warmth with his arms.

 

“That was unnecessary!” He huffed, the blush prominent on his face. But there was no grin from the raven. No wink, no flirtatious remark. Aoi’s face remained sad and full from his pout. He looked rough. Without putting too much thought into it, Ruki caressed Aoi’s frozen cheek, gently lifting his chin to meet his gaze. “Hey-” His voice was calm and soft. “It’s okay. We’ll figure this out.”

 

Aoi gave a small hum as he leaned into the comforting touch. “Thank you.” A small smile slowly crept onto his face. “I’m just… I don’t know. Like… This kind of thing never happens, right?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s not like everyone is prepared to die and become a ghost. This is some dumb Hollywood blockbuster shit. This doesn’t happen in real life! It just doesn’t!”

 

Ruki stared, not having considered that. He listened to Aoi’s sniffles and watched as he hid his crying face in his balled up fists. This whole time Ruki had been nothing but selfish. That was something he realized now. All he did was complain about how Aoi talked too much, or how Aoi fucked up the TV and lights, or how Aoi was too cold for his tiny midget body when the other tried to snuggle him. He thought Aoi was a huge inconvenience. A supernatural burden dealt to him by the hand of some kind of cruel fate. Never once did he stop to consider Aoi’s feelings. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that Aoi didn’t ask for this, to be murdered. That reality in its self is horrifying. It must have been severely traumatic, and here Ruki was, annoyed at the very little existence that Aoi clung onto desperately.

 

In short… He’s a piece of shit. The room dropped several degrees in temperature, but Ruki was too hot with his own self hating anger to notice. There was a kid standing before him. A kid who died, who was fucking murdered for god’s sake. A kid who was frightened and lonely, who sought answers and intimacy. Aoi was a kid, that’s all he was. A young, dumb, funny, bright kid who was wronged.

 

Finally, the magnitude of the situation started sinking in to Ruki’s brain. He stepped forward, enveloping Aoi into a tight and loving hug. He ran his fingers though the night kissed locks, surprised at how airy but real the sensation was. Aoi was real. His feelings were real. “Shhh.” Guilt stabbed his heart murderously as Aoi crumbled in his arms. Despite being so much bigger he hid his face in Ruki’s shoulder, inhaling his smoky scent in an attempt to calm down. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right. This isn’t fair, this should have never happened to you. You’re such a bright and beautiful person, Aoi. I’m so sorry you’ve been wronged this way.”

 

“You think I’m beautiful?” Came a hiccup.

 

Ruki chuckled. “I do.”

 

“But… am I even a person anymore?”

 

Frowning, the blonde man turned enough to face the shy look Aoi sent him. Turning stern, he gently squeezed him. “You are.” He clarified firmly. “Don’t you ever think you’re not.”

 

“But I’m dead-”

 

“Dying is a very person thing to do.”

 

The raven gave a weak laugh as he uncurled himself from Ruki’s body. He gave a smile as he wiped his tears. “Thank you. I think you’re beautiful too.”

 

Ruki doesn’t know exactly what caught him off guard first. Was it those words? Or was it the gentle kiss placed on his forehead following such a statement? It didn’t matter at this point as his eyes fluttered shut and he focused on the tingling sensation of Aoi’s lips ghosting across his skin.

 

“I missed you so much. It’s too quiet here without you.” He curled his pinkey around one of Aoi’s fingers. “Don’t you fucking leave like that again.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Aoi laughed, “it won’t happen again.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise… Also you’re still half naked-”

 

“And who’s fucking fault is that?”

 

“I’m sooory.” He dragged out the word as he whined, trailing behind Ruki as he went to retrieve a new shirt. “I just wanted to help you.”

 

Chuckling softly, Ruki smiled to himself as he slipped it over his head. “I know. You’re so cute like this.” Aoi fell silent as he listened, blushing harshly as he stared wide-eyed.

 

“I what?’

 

“Look cute when you’re pouting. Your face is so round and your eyelashes flutter.” Ruki glanced at him. “If I met you at a bar I’d suck your dick in the bathroom.” He half joked, watching as Aoi got absurdly flustered.

 

The raven peeked at him shyly through his lashes, his lips slightly parted in shock. Was…. He hearing this correctly? He had shown to Ruki enough times how attractive he thought the older man was, but never had he returned the complement. “I… Ruki?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Will you kiss me?”

 

Thrown off by the sudden question, Ruki glanced back at him again. This time Aoi turned away, too afraid to make eye contact. His confident shoulders now sinking. He looked so vulnerable. How could he ignore such a request? After all he did desperately miss the ghost a lot more than he assumed he would. But Aoi was just a kid, had he even had his first kiss yet? He wondered, wanting to ask, knowing Aoi would only get moody about the subject. Instead he focused on his features. The strong outline of his jaw, his soft cheeks and plush lips, the way the dark strands fell into his eyes. That smooth pale skin. It wouldn’t be so bad to mark that skin, if you could give a ghost hickeys that is.

 

Stepping forward, he cupped those tinted cheeks with his chubby fingers, gently turning Aoi to face him. He stared into the brilliant onyx orbs before looking at his lips in a suggestive and hungry manner, almost missing the way Aoi’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. Standing on his tip toes- Ruki gently placed his lips on Aoi’s in a passionate kiss. Aoi’s lips were cold and smooth at the touch.

 

The small man wrapped his arms around Aoi’s neck to hold himself up as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue over his bottom lip. Shivering, the ghost pulled him close as he parted his lips, allowing him entrance. Ruki’s tongue in his mouth felt so warm. The taste of coffee and cigarettes danced on his tongue and Aoi eagerly drank it in. He liked the moan Ruki made when he sucked and played eith his tongue. He liked it how Ruki pressed against him and breathed hard against his skin. He wanted to get drunk, to absorb Ruki’s very essence. He wanted their bodies flush together while they moved together as one. But the moment was short lived as the blonde pulled away, panting softly as he looked up with heavy lidded eyes.

 

“Sorry.’ He murmured, wiping the spit off his chin. “I don’t know what came over me… It’s been a long time since-….” Ruki trailed off.

 

Aoi couldn’t help but to laugh softly. Now it was Ruki who was being absolutely cute. And kind of sexy too, if he did say so himself. “No, it’s okay.” The spirit winked. “We should kiss more often.”

 

“We… should.” Ruki licked his lips, instantly looking away. “Anyways come on, I need you to help me with these google searches. I couldn’t find anything.” And with that he exited the room, Aoi hot on his trail.

 

“I hope I have a Wikipedia page! How cool would that be?”


	4. More Than You Bargained For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I updated the tags before reading this chapter! This chapter is the longest yet, ending with a total word count of 4,347! But there's a lot to enjoy ;)

Three more weeks passed and nothing. Ruki had been too busy to properly search and Aoi didn’t bring up the fact that he had another name until two nights ago. Unbelievable! “I forgot”??? How can you forget your own name? Sighing as he took his glasses off, he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

“You doing okay?” Reita peered over his shoulder. Ruki gave a little shrug as he wrapped up his work for the day. “Is it about Aoi?” He asked nervously, and Ruki chuckled.

 

“Yeah it is.” He hummed matter-of-factly. “He’s just so sad, Rei. I don’t know how I can help. He wants to move on but he’s also scared.”

 

Reita nodded slowly, sitting back in his work chair as he swiveled to face his best friend. “But he needs to move on whether he likes it or not.”

 

“I know.” He groaned. Once the computer shut off he stood and stretched his stiff spine. “I’m going to the library on the crime lab campus, wanna come?”

 

The crime lab campus of the college both Ruki and he attended and graduated from only five years ago. Grinning, Reita nodded. He quickly bounced up and collected his things. Being as nostalgic as he was, he wanted to see how it changed from when they were last there. The blonde followed his small friend out the door, climbing into his car since he didn’t drive. “So other than the usual crying, have you and Aoi talked about your little problem?”

 

Pulling onto the road, Ruki scowled. He refused to look over at Reita, knowing he was probably wearing his usual smug expression. Fucker. “What do you want me to tell him? Hey I know you’re dead but fuck me up the ass!?”

 

The bigger man threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh. “Why not?”

 

“Because.. First of all I don’t even think he can whip his dick out – let alone fuck me with it – second what if he freaks out?”

 

“But he kissed you.”

 

“Or I kissed him.”

 

“What? Who kissed who?”

 

“We both kissed each other.”

 

“Then why wouldn’t he want to stick his dick in you?”

 

Groaning, Ruki shot Reita a nasty look. “Are you seriously never going to drop this?”

 

“Just hear me out, okay? I have an idea!”

 

Reita spoke enthusiastically for the better half of fifteen minutes, only falling silent once Ruki’s sleek red car pulled in and parked. They made their way to the library, Reita taking an annoyingly long time to follow since he was searching the campus with a critical eye. If anything it looked exactly how it always did, which was a disappointment to him.

 

Making a B-line to the main desk, Ruki waited patiently for his turn. “What are you going to ask them?” Reita whispered from behind, shifting from one leg to another in an antsy fashion. The small man just shrugged carelessly.

 

“I’m just going to ask them for crime records or news paper clippings or some shit.”

 

“Does it work like that?”

 

Again another shrug as Ruki stepped up in line. “Hi, do you happen to have any missing persons records?”

 

The young man, probably an intern, smiled politely at him. “We do, who are you looking for?”

 

“A Yuu Shiroyama.”

 

Both of them watched as the man’s face turned pale. “Yuu? Did they re-open the case?” He asked quickly, almost shaking.

 

“Um… kind of. Do you know him?”

 

The brunette glanced at the clock behind him over his shoulder before scribbling something down on a card. He pushed it into Ruki’s hands with more strength than he had meant to. “I’m off in an hour, meet me at my home address and we’ll talk.” He whispered before shooing them away.

 

Stumbling out of line in confusion, Ruki headed for the door. They were in and out in under five minutes. “What the fuck was that?” He breathed, glancing at the card. 482 North Oak St.

 

“No idea but he obviously knows something. He looked like he was gonna puke.” Reita murmured, getting back into the passenger seat. “Anyways I’m fucking starving. Wanna go eat?”

 

“Yeah…. Okay.”

 

 

 

Once they finished eating they headed over to the address written on the card, many questions swimming in their minds. Hearts buzzing with mild fear and excitement. With much insistence on Reita’s end, Ruki finally agreed to let him come. Aoi wouldn’t like it if Reita knew anything about his death, but what he didn’t know couldn’t harm him, right? At least it didn’t lead anywhere creepy. If anything this was a very nice middle-class part of town. Ruki pulled into the driveway of a periwinkle townhouse with old white trim, triple checking the address.

 

“Looks like this kid has some money.” He murmured, slipping out with his partner in crime hot on his heels.

 

Before they could even reach the top stair the door was flung open to reveal the librarian. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come. Come in! Come in!” He ushered them, trying to put on a happy facade even though his voice shook.

 

The inside of the house was nice and clean, three different massive bookshelves were placed strategically around the living room, all spilling over with novels. It was nice. A little too nice for a college student.

 

“Wow great place you have here!” Reita sat down in a plush expensive chair.

 

The man blushed, pushing up his glasses as he licked his lips out of nervousness. “Thank you, my mom bought most of the furniture for me.”

 

“So you come from money?”

 

“Something like that.” The honey blonde flashed an awkward half smile.

 

“Enough small talk, why are we here?”

 

Both of their heads snapped in Ruki’s direction and their host sucked in a long breath. “I’m sorry, I got so nervous I forgot to say anything. My name is Kouyou Takashima. I… Yuu….” Another shaky inhale. “Yuu and I used to date.” Reita and Ruki looked at each other, shocked and speechless. They came for old news paper clippings and found Aoi’s ex boyfriend? Much better than they could have ever hoped for. What were the odds of that? It must be fate, or god, or some shit. “He and I dated for three years, we were talking about getting married and even picked a house out together but-”

 

“But what?” Ruki coaxed softly.

 

Kouyou almost instantly burst into abrupt tears, shaking his head. “He disappeared!” He bawled, covering his now red face. “H-He went out for drinks with our best friend and never came back. H-He said he wanted to get a cab so he let him a-and he never.. he never came home!” Kouyou wailed, sobbing even harder. Reita awkwardly rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him.

 

“It’s okay, we’ll find him.” Ruki promised. “Who is this best friend? Can we speak to him?”

 

After a minute of hiccuping, Kouyou finally calmed down enough to nod. “He’s Yutaka Tanabe. He’s my fiance now. He’s on a business trip but he’ll be back in a few days.”

 

“Your fiance? After Yuu?” Ruki asked in surprise. Kouyou seems to hold a lot of love for Aoi, yet he’s going to marry another man?”

 

“Yuu wouldn’t have wanted me to wait for him, to wait until we’re reunited.. He… He would want me to be happy, right?” The two friends nodded slowly, finding Kouyou’s jittery mannerisms weird and even disturbing. He fiddled with his fingers, swaying his body side to side as if he didn’t know how to handle himself. However, once Kouyou showed them the angry marks on his wrists they began to understand the depth of the poor guy’s emotional trauma. “I wanted to join him so bad.” He admitted, tracing over a scar with the pad of his thumb. “Yutaka saved me. Yuu asked him to save me, he wanted for him to make me happy again.” He smiled softly though it didn’t quite reach his blackened eyes.

 

Ruki shifted uncomfortably. This wasn’t normal. There was something causing him to think this way and it wasn’t just Aoi’s death. Ruki could tell right away that it was either religion or Kouyou knew more about Yuu’s death and couldn’t mentally cope with it. Either way the poor man looked mentally unstable, but it wasn’t his own fault. He leaned forward, placing a comforting hand on Kouyou’s knee. He himself knew the struggles of mental health well enough to sympathize.

 

“You’re absolutely right, he would.” He reassured him. “Can you tell me when he disappeared?”

 

“The April of 2012.”

 

“Holy shit, five years ago?”

 

Kouyou nodded, running his trembling fingers through his rustic locks. “He was only twenty five… Do you think he’s still alive? Out there somewhere healthy and safe?” His eyes melting into chocolate, previously empty now glimmered with hope. All Ruki could do was force a small smile. He couldn’t… He couldn’t take everything away from Kouyou. Not now. Not while his fiance isn’t here to make sure he won’t hurt himself. It would kill him, quite literally. Dragging his bottom lip between his teeth, Ruki hesitated.

 

“We’ll find out.”

 

 

 

After leaving Kouyou’s house with the promise of coming back to talk to Yutaka, Ruki dropped Reita off before heading home. The house was cold when he walked in, but empty. “Guess Aoi’s in the laundry room looking at panties again.” He sighed fondly, flicking on a few lights. He loosened his tie, taking his glasses off before letting himself collapse onto the bed with a tired groan. It was weird seeing Aoi’s ex. Should he tell him about it? No, he decided it was best not to. If Aoi remembered a heart broken lover then he would never cross over for sure… not that he wanted Aoi to cross over. What would he do once he was gone? The blonde grew to really love Aoi, and he suddenly understood a lot of Kouyou’s pain. But Kouyou had moved on and he was getting married to a completely different man. So it was okay, right? Okay to like Aoi in that way?

 

How could Ruki resist those deep eyes or plush lips? Or the long fingers and his soft hands- fuck he was getting hard. Spreading his legs into a more comfortable position, he began to pull off his pants and boxers, letting his cock spring free. How long had it been since he touched himself? Well over a month, and his need to cum was so bad that he’d get hard at even the smallest thought of Aoi. Letting his eyes flutter shut to imagine the ghost naked and fucking him, Ruki began to stroke himself slowly. Up and down his shaft, caressing the veins and rolling his balls. His legs finally relaxed, toes curling whenever he touched a particularly pleasurable spot.

 

“Ruki? Hellooo?”

 

He froze hearing Aoi’s voice echo from the kitchen. Ruki scrambled up to cover himself before he remembered what Reita had said to him in the car. Hesitating for a second in thought, would it be best to try it? On one hand it could work but on the other he’d be left with brused pride and a killed boner….

 

“Ruki?” He heard the beckon again, coming closer. Ruki sucked in a shaky breath before making up his mind; laying back into his previous position, starting to lazily stroke himself again. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he licked his lips. He had to be strong. He had to be shameless and sexy. The small man tried to re-situate himself in a way that would be visually appealing. Letting curled locks spill messily around his face, making sure his lips shined with his saliva. Then he finally replied. “In here.” His heart beat drumming faster and faster as he waited. Ruki forced himself to keep at it so his hard-on wouldn’t lesson from the building tension and anxiety. As Aoi phased through the wall he studied the ghost who’s eyes went wide with shock.

 

“I-I’m so sorry.” He gasped. “I’ll just-”

 

“No, it’s okay.” Ruki quickly cut him off breathlessly. “You can watch… or touch it if you want.” He shyly hid his face in his hair. It was too much for him to make eye-contact. He wanted to look seductive and inviting but really he was too soft for that. Noticing Aoi come closer only made his cock harden further, excited that his invitation wasn’t rejected.

 

The raven hesitated for a long moment, his eyes taking time to scan from Ruki’s clean shaven thighs to the small cock between his legs. His cheeks changed color as his eyes shot up to meet with Ruki’s in a silent question. Ruki just nodded, smiling small to encourage him. He removed his own hand so Aoi could touch wherever he pleased. Slowly the spirit reached out, carefully lacing his icy fingers around the small man’s arousal, erecting a moan from him as he arched into the touch.

 

Ruki’s cock twitched at the feeling of the temperature change and pressure. It didn’t completely feel like an actual solid hand, but it wasjust enough to drive him crazy. A small whimper escaped his lips as he struggled to keep his hips still. He chuckled softly as Aoi’s eyes lit up at the discovery.

 

Feeling braver, Aoi started to stroke slowly. The way it twitched when he ran his fingers down the veins was the hottest fucking thing he’s ever seen. His eyes swirled with lust filled storm clouds as he crawled onto the bed planting a hungry kiss on Ruki’s wet lips. In return Ruki went completely limp, spreading his legs further as Aoi spread the precum around the head with the pad of his thumb.

 

“Fuck.” The ghost moaned against him, starting to kiss down his neck. “Fuck, Ruki-”

 

“Aoi!” He whined, pressing into his hand as the strokes became faster. “I want you so bad. I want you in me.”

 

“You want what?” He gasped almost silently, swallowing thickly.

 

Ruki’s eyes focused on his face and he smiled softly. Flipping onto his hands and knees, Ruki raised his ass enough to show off before reaching back. Aoi’s eyes hungrily followed his movements as he circled his puckered entrance before pushing two fingers into himself with a shuddering moan. Aoi reached down to palm himself through his pants at the delicious sight; watching Ruki fuck himself on his fingers, hearing those wet mewls. He was shameless. Like a preforming slut. Nothing was as erotic as the way Ruki looked right in this moment. Head thrown back, voice deep with want. Skin shimmering under the pale light. “I want your cock.” He begged, hips jerking back at the very mention of it leaving his lips. Aoi watched as his hips dipped down low so he could drag his erection across the coarse bedding for friction. Shit- “I need it!”

 

In a daze Aoi nodded, quickly unbuttoning and stripping himself of everything except his boxers. “Are you sure this is okay?” He asked shyly, pausing momentarily to try and sort out his own feelings – besides lust of course. “What if it doesn’t work?”

 

“It’ll be fine.” The blonde smiled up at him almost drunkenly. It was clear how horny and needy he was by facial expression alone. This only egged Aoi on further as he reached up to grope a hand full of Ruki’s sweet plump ass.

 

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” Massaging it he gently pushed Ruki’s fingers away and quickly replaced them with his own. It was slick from what he assumed was lube, warm and soft. His ass sucked him in easily, taking his fingers knuckle deep. How did this even happen? His brain swirled with so many questions yet he refused to fish for answers. He would never admit it but Aoi had dreamed about this for days. Weeks even. And yet here he was, with his sexy little roommate quivering beneath him, begging for sex. Aoi loved the plushness of Ruki’s thighs. Loved the arch of his back. Loved his cute little leaking cock. Every part of him was just gorgeous. It was as if Ruki was specially hand crafted for him alone.

 

As he leaned down his long locks tickled over Ruki’s back, tickling his burning and sensitive skin. He pressed precious kisses to the scar along the others spine, focusing on the way the skin prickled under his touch. The taste of Ruki’s salt, the warmth of his supple body. He dragged his nose cross the nape of the blonde’s neck. “You smell so good.” Ruki only giggled softly in reply.

 

“Thank you.” He blushed, letting Aoi worship his body as he lazily thrust his fingers deep inside of him. Usually he’d moan like a whore but upon realizing how important this must be for Aoi he decided to remain respectful. This was the first chance Aoi had to feel human in over five years. He deserved it. He could feel Aoi’s hesitating movements and hitched breaths. If anything it aroused him further. The man was treating him as if he were something precious and breakable, not as a human fuck machine. He was…. very loving.

 

“You can kiss me anywhere you want.” He promised, gently pushing back against him in encouragement. Aoi responded by kissing his neck. He climbed onto the bed to get a better angle and Ruki gasped sharply when the raven’s fingers were suddenly forced in deeper. Taking note of his reaction, Aoi started pushing them in as far as they would go, searching for his prostate. The inside of Ruki’s ass felt so good and Aoi pressed his clothed erection against his thigh every time he clenched around his digits.

 

The ghost sucked on the junction between Ruki’s neck and shoulder, grazing his teeth across the flesh, turning it pink. It took a lot of energy out of him to be able to mark Ruki like this but he wanted nothing more. Sliding a third finger inside of the relaxing asshole, Aoi sucked and nibbled hard on his newly found lover’s neck, drinking in the cries of pleasure.

 

“On your back.” He suddenly ordered. His gruff and husky voice sent a ping of arousal straight to Ruki’s cock and he moaned as he complied. Flipping over and spreading his legs wide so Aoi could crawl between them, he pulled the raven down for a deep hungry kiss. First it was nibbling on the others’ lip, which turned into a wide open sloppy heated kiss, gradually it built up until finally Ruki’s tongue was as deep into Aoi’s mouth as he could manage to push it. Oddly enough Aoi tasted fresh, the way an evergreen forest smelled. Ruki’s head spun from the intoxication and he pressed his body closer to Aoi’s almost feebly, causing the spirit to wrap his arms around him. He could feel Aoi twisting his fingers and Ruki’s whole body convulsed, crying against his lips.

 

“Please!” The blonde broke. “I need it so bad.” His voice was thin and strained and in that moment he looked so soft and needy that Aoi couldn’t even help himself. He wanted to ravish him. To fuck him into oblivion. To make him cum so hard that it hurt. The ghost panted heavily out of his nose, pushing his boxers down to release his full and painfully hard cock. He chuckled proudly as Ruki eyed it hungrily. “Fuck you’re big-”

 

“I’m not big, yours is just small and cute!” He teased cheekily, laughing when Ruki flipped him off.

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

“If I do then I can’t fuck you~”

 

“True…. Fuck me already then!”

 

“I’m trying!” Aoi whined with a pout, raising Ruki’s legs to settle on his shoulders. He positioned himself, his head rubbing against Ruki’s entrance teasingly. He watched the sall body tremble, feeling his entrance flex impatiently “You want this?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“How bad do you want this?”

 

“You fuck! I gave you a whole show and you still wanna know how bad I want this? Screw you!”

 

“Beggars can’t be choosers!” The raven cackled, slowly pushing into him. Ruki cried out, reaching to grab a fist full of the dark tresses as he wrapped his legs around the man’s frosted frame to pull their bodies closer. Ruki’s eyes fell shut just as he felt Aoi’s big hand caress his hip for leverage. Slowly he pushed in, the stretching sensation causing precum to drip onto Ruki’s chubby little stomach.

 

“Ah, fuck!” The blonde gasped, clenching and unclenching against the intrusion.

 

Aoi’s thrusts were slow and careful, fingers bruising the previously unmarked skin of his hips. “You feel amazing baby.” He murmured, leaning down to kiss Ruki again, unable to get enough of those lips. The small man’s lips were wet with mixed saliva, swollen from the extreme kisses. He wrapped his long fingers around Ruki’s twitching cock, cooing at how small it was in his hand. Ruki’s hips trembled and stuttered under the touch, impossibly hard.

 

“This is embarrassing,” Ruki’s words were slurred as he looked up at him with hooded eyes, “but I’m close-”

 

“Already?” Aoi laughed breathlessly, suddenly snapping his hips forward. “I’ll try to make it good.” He promised, lacing their fingers together. He pushed his cock as deep as it would go, stretching Ruki’s ass wide. The head of his member rubbing every inch, pushing harshly against Ruki’s prostate with every stroke. Ruki nearly sobbed at this point, nails sinking into the freckled skin of Aoi’s shoulders, creating crescent moons among the stars. It felt good, so good. Extreme pleasure shot through hos body and every thrust was sending him into complete madness. It was hot and cold, overwhelming and not enough. His brain became dulled, senses too heightened. All he could think about was more, more, more! He needed it! He needed to explode!

 

Nothing else even existed anymore. Only Aoi buried deep inside of him, rocking his whole entire body back and forth with every snap of his hips. He felt so small under the ghost’s broad shoulders, his cock probably the size of Aoi’s pinky. He felt so loved under Aoi’s lips. He felt so used under Aoi’s harsh fingers digging into his welting hips. He felt so fucking good. Everything was perfect. Everything was erotic. Intimate. Humiliating and invigorating all at once. Even Aoi’s strokes became frantic as he neared his climax, only driving the blonde into further madness.

 

“Fuck! Aoi! Fuck! Oh fuck! I’m-” Head lulling back and spine arched, Ruki’s mouth fell open in a silent scream and was promptly covered with Aoi’s own in a sloppy kiss. His entrance tightened and untightened, clenching rhythmically as his muscles spasemd and his cum shot all over his chest, stomach, and Aoi’s hand. He could feel Aoi’s growl against his lips. Could feel Aoi burying his cock deep within him. Could feel Aoi exploding into his tight heat with vigor. Could feel all of Aoi’s chest muscles tensing against him.

 

Finally forcing his eyes open, Ruki looked, he really looked. Aoi’s head was thrown back in pure pleasure, bottom lip bitten hard, hair sticking to his face and neck. He glowed beautifully, like the first day Ruki saw him. He looked as ethereal as he was. Like an angel… no… like a god. His chest suddenly fell heavy with sorrow and love.

 

Wrapping his arms and legs around him tightly to keep Aoi from escaping, he pulled him down carefully, knowing he must be exhausted from forcing his body into a solid form for so long. Fighting back prickly tears Ruki kissed Aoi. Every inch of that beautiful face. First his lips, then his chin, then cheeks, brows, and forehead. Every place he could reach until finally settling a final kiss onto his perfect little nose. “I love you.” He murmured, Aoi’s eyes watching Ruki the way he watched him. Carefully. All-seeing. “I love you so ducking much and I’m so happy we met… I mean I’m not happy that you died but like- fuck.” He turned his head to hide the tears, pressing his face into the pillowcase. “I’m sorry-”

 

“I love you too.” Aoi brushed the curly locks from his alive lover’s face. “Hey, shhh it’s okay. Look at me. I have something important to tell you.”

 

“What?” He whispered hoarsely.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Ruki slowly peered up at Aoi’s smiling face. “What?”

 

“I came inside.”

 

“Yeah….”

 

“It might be ectoplasm!”

 

Ruki stared at him silently for a few seconds before laughing, gently punching his chest. “I hate you!” He laughed, quickly wiping his tears.

 

“Aww, for real? Just a second ago you said you loved me.”

 

“Fuck you I was being serious!”

 

“So am I!” Aoi’s lashes fluttered. They fell silent again for a moment before the raven pressed his lips against the blonde’s. This time it wasn’t hungry or wanting. It was soft and warm. It was loving. “I love you too, cutie pie. I’m glad I got murdered because if I hadn’t…. then I would have never met you. I’d never experience this kind of love.”

 

Ruki quietly thought back to Kouyou’s crying face, trying to swallow down his guilt. Had they ever fucked like this? Slow and sensual but fast and rough? Did he kiss Kouyou’s neck and mark his skin? Say silly things with his dick buried deep in his ass? Probably. Forcing a weak smile he nodded. “Thank you. We’ll make this right.” He promised, a promise void of any real justice. Ruki just fucked some guy’s dead fiance after all, and was probably full of his-

 

“That better fucking not be ectoplasm, Aoi! If it is I swear to fucking god I’ll kill you again!”

 

“Dig your fingers in there and find out what color it is! I’m going to sleep!” The ghost plopped down next to him, closing his eyes as Ruki grumbled and pushed his fingers into his store ass to make sure he won’t get radiation poisoning.

 

“Ghosts don’t even sleep you dumb fuck. Death is an eternal rest!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter please leave kudos and/or comment what you did or didn't like about it! What you guys say is important to me and really pushes me to keep writing! Thank you again!


End file.
